


Raison D'être

by Sparkly_Sparkly



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Sparkly/pseuds/Sparkly_Sparkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul has been acting odd ever since he became a Death Scythe and Maka is determined to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back over at FF.net and decided to transfer it over here. I'm not sure if I will actually continue this as I have pretty much stepped away from the Soul Eater fandom for a while. The fact that I bothered to transfer it over here, however, means that there's a possibility that I will continue it.

Soul lazily traced his finger across the wooden desk in front of him, completely zoning out from anything Stein was saying...as usual. He fails to notice when Stein directs a question at him, fails to notice everyone staring at him, including his meister, and only looks up when Stein walks up next to him, loudly clearing his throat.

"You know, Soul, just because you're a Death Scythe now doesn't mean you can slack off. Quite the opposite, in fact. Now pay attention before I make you stay for extra lessons."

Soul had finally looked up, his face blanching at the thought of extra lessons, hell, extra time with Stein and he immediately sat up, muttering an apology. He stole a glance over to Maka, who rolled her eyes in annoyance and Stein smirked.

"Good, now, if we can continue..." he began, walking back down the steps and turning around when he got to the bottom.

Soul sighed, staring daggers at the clock, willing it to move faster than how painstakingly slow it was at present. He slumped a bit, not paying attention much to the chuckling Black*Star beside him, not really interested in what the idiot was doing now. The clock ticked by slowly until finally, the bell for the end of the day clanged. He bolted out of his seat, practically flying as he ran down the stairs towards the door. He actually beat Black*Star out of the classroom...and NO ONE ever gets out of class faster than Black*Star. His friends blink in surprise when he doesn't stop outside the door to wait, Tsubaki staring after him, still running.

"Is something wrong with Soul?" She asked, glancing at Maka confused. "He sure left awfully fast."

Maka looked up at Tsubaki, an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm not sure. He's been acting a bit odd ever since he became a Death Scythe. He won't talk about it, either, no matter how much prying I do. He just gets mad and huffs off to his room when I prod him too much."

Tsubaki nods, not sure what to make of the odd behavior. "Well, I suppose you can leave it be for now. Chances are he'll talk about it when he's ready."

Maka nods. She knows Tsubaki is right, but Soul has been a Death Scythe for a few weeks now and his sudden shift in attitude has started to affect their training. They had to endure more of it since he became a Death Scythe and Soul's weird attitude is making it hard for her to concentrate. She walks out of the school with her friends, bidding them goodbye as she walks towards her apartment she shares with Soul. She got about five minutes into the fifteen minute walk when she had made up her mind. She was going to confront Soul again about his odd behaviour and she would not back down this time, no matter how bad the argument got. She would not let him retreat. He was going to tell her what was wrong, whether he liked it or not.

Soul parks his motorcycle, getting off and dashing for his and Maka's apartment. 'Maybe I should just get back on the bike and drive somewhere. Maka will be home soon and I don't want to deal with this shit today. Not today.' He stood there for a good while, debating back and forth if he should stay or go, eventually deciding on going inside when his stomach rumbled. He quickly grabbed the first thing he saw in the kitchen, a slice of left over pizza from last night, and ate it in record time. Darting to his room, he slammed the door shut, happy to be in a place free of Maka. "Shit. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Before the extra training, it was hard enough but now, the flying lessons, the extra training...it's too much. She's just so dense sometimes, honestly." He flopped down on the bed, kicking his shoes off. They fall to the floor with a muted thump just in time for him to hear the front door open. Maka was home, the object of his...his what? Did he really even know? Sighing, he gets off the bed, tripping over one of his shoes slightly on the way to the door. He was reaching out to lock it when it opened, revealing Maka on the otherside. He nearly falls face first onto her boots, stopping himself just in time before smacking against them.

"Maka, what the hell? Don't you ever knock first?"

Maka, the same unreadable expression she wore earlier, knocks her knuckles against his door frame, raising an eyebrow. "Better?"

Soul sighs, noting the snarkiness of her tone. No doubt she was just as sick of this dance as he was. He releases the door knob and walks back into his room, sitting on his bed. Maka, of course, follows him in, closing the door lightly. He sits there, not sure what to say, or even where to start, the silence growing in akwardness and length simultaneously. When he still doesn't say anything, Maka breaks the silence.

"What is it, Soul? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Maka. We've been over this."

"You can say nothing's wrong all you want, Soul, but there obviously is something wrong. You know it, I know it, all our friends know it."

Soul doesn't respond. He sits there, seemingly staring at nothing. Maka sighs, sitting down cautiously at the very edge of the bed, giving him enough room.

"And besides, we can't resonate like we used to either, Soul."

"Maka...I.."

Maka waited for him to complete his sentence, a look of frustration crossing her features when he didn't continue. "You what, Soul? Do you not want to be partners anymore? Am I...not good enough?" Her tone became worried and he quickly jolted in surprise, turning towards her.

"No! No, that's not it at all, Maka."

"It's ok, Soul. I've seen all those notes if you'd rather partner with one of those girls..."

"No, dammit. I said that's not it. I don't give a shit about those other girls, Maka. They didn't make me a Death Scythe. They didn't work their ass off, helping me become one. Why the hell would I want to leave you for one of them? What did I say all those years ago, hmm? I said I wasn't one of those guys, and I'm not, Maka. You're my meister, nothing is going to change that, got it?"

Maka nodded, confidence returning after hearing those words. She was happy to hear that he still wanted to be her partner but if it wasn't that, then she wasn't sure what it was. She waited a few seconds, then started. "But if it's not that, then what is it?"

"It's...all the extra training, all the extra time I have to spend training with you, the flying the.." He was cut off by Maka, cheeks flushed, and a mixture of anger and hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize spending extra time with me was so taxing, Soul!"

"No, Maka that's not...shit."

"Then what the hell is it, Soul?"

"...it's just that, well, I..."

Maka crossed her arms, waiting for him to finish explaining. She was still angry, but the anger faded when she noticed Soul moving closer to her. "S-soul?"

"Fuck, Maka, you're so dense." He started, an uncontrolled blush crossing his face, making the whole thing even worse. "I..the extra training is just making it harder to hide how I feel." He blurted out the last part fast, feeling akward and blushing even redder. "Fuck I'm so uncool." He mutters, turning away from Maka.

Maka unfolded her arms as he spoke, slightly annoyed at being called dense but she was too focused on what he said afterwards to Maka Chop him. "H-how you f-feel?" Soul didn't look at her, but he nodded ever so slightly. She blushed slightly herself, mustering up the courage to say what she's wanted to say for a while. "Soul, are you..saying...do you...like me?"

Soul turned and gave her a 'no shit, Sherlock' look. "Of course, idiot. I wouldn't be partners with you if I didn't."

"No, Soul, I mean...do you...like me as more than...well, more than your meister?" Maka blushed bright red, hanging her head in her lap and glancing down, not looking at Soul. Soul was equally as bright red, though he was trying to fight it off.

'Fuck, stop blushing. I'm a cool guy and cool guys deal with this shit all the time..and...who the hell am I kidding? Shit I better say something before she starts to worry.' He mustered up all the courage he had left, shook off his nervousness and smirked his usual smirk. "Heh, yea." 'Really? That's all you can manage? Man you are SO uncool.'

Maka glanced up at him, relaxing when she saw the familiar smirk of his. "Soul, I..I don't know what to say. I..I mean, well...I...I've liked you for a long time now, Soul. I think I just started realizing how much when you started getting all those letters from those other girls. I realized I was jealous, that I didn't want you leaving me. That I NEEDED you near me."

Soul chuckled, pulling her close to him. "You just realized it then, huh?"

"Y-yea. Why? When did you...?"

"The day you got it in your head to protect me from Crona. Why the hell do you think I jumped in front of you like that, you idiot?"

Maka blushed. "But you always made fun of me."

"Yea, I know. That's just how I am, Maka. I love teasing you." He chuckles lightly, pulling her even closer, his cheek touching hers, his mouth right to her ear. "Besides, I know for a fact your tits aren't THAT tiny." He releases her, flinging his hands over his head in defense of the inevitable Maka Chop.

"Soul, how did you?"

He pokes his head out from under his arms. "You really should close the door all the way when changing after a shower, Maka. Still, I didn't know wrapping them like that could do that good of a job pressing them down." He ducks his head back under just in time before Maka swung down with her trusted book.

"You idiot!"


	2. Paper Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul continue to explore their feelings for one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:   
> The title of this fic and all the chapter titles are names of songs that I thought were appropriate.

Soul rubs his head, chuckling lightly. "Guess I deserved that one." His tone was almost teasing as he slowly lowered his arms. Maka looked like she was debating another Maka Chop to his skull, but he smiled innocently and got her to put it down. "Honestly though, I don't know why you do that. People wouldn't have reason to make fun of you anymore if you didn't bind."

"The only one who makes fun of me is you, Soul!" She snapped back, blushing from the realitization that Soul has seen way more of her than she ever intended. She exhales and continues. "Besides, boobs get in the way of my fighting style. Tsubaki, Patty and Liz don't really have to worry about it when they go into a battle now do they?"

Soul thought about it then chuckled lightly. "I suppose you're right, but why keep up the façade here at home?"

"Well, I wasn't always like this. When you first started making fun of me for it, I really was that hopelessly flat chested and with Blair here at the time, well, I guess I figured some attention towards me, even if it was to be poked fun at, was better than nothing."

"For the record, I never liked Blair. She sort of just followed me around..."

"Yea I know, I realize that now."

Soul yawned, stretching back a bit and Maka leaned back, putting a bit more distance between them to accommodate his stretching. She noticed the muscles tense and untense in his arms and wondered just when he stopped being so scrawny. 'Probably around the same time you stopped being so flat chested, Maka.' She looked up at Soul, realizing it was his voice that said it in her mind, and not her own. The resonance was back. Soul looked down at her and smiled.

"Maka?"

Maka's gaze intensified at the sound of her name, causing Soul to blush ever so slightly. "Y-yea?"

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that? It's creeping me out."

"B-because you...you just spoke to me in my mind. Our resonance is back."

Soul nodded, leaning down and placing his forehead on hers. "Yea and I hope for it to never go away again, Maka. These past few weeks have been awful. I'm glad we got everything out in the open."

Maka nodded in agreement, content with just staring into the crimson eyes in front of her. She doesn't notice Soul shifting ever so slightly, getting closer to her again. She continues to stare even as Soul lifts her head up towards him, trying to pull her closer with the other arm. Maka, noticing the tug on her waist, gets the hint and scoots closer to him, the two now just inches apart on his bed. Soul smiles at her, a sincere smile and one Maka has rarely seen in all the years of being his partner. He leans in, using the arm that was around her waist to brace himself, the other tilting her head for a better angle as he brings his lips to hers.

Maka blushes, her head swimming in a pool of emotions. The kiss ignited all the feelings she ever had for Soul and she closes her eyes, returning the kiss. She scoots in a little closer, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Shockwaves coursed through her whole body and she shuddered from the sensation. She mentally kicks herself for not confronting him sooner about how she really felt, always being too afraid to ruin their bond as weapon and meister, and, quite frankly, she was terrified by the thought of Soul rejecting her. 'Seems silly now to have ever thought that Soul of all people would ever reject me.'

'It IS silly to have ever thought that, Maka.' Soul's voice once again appeared in her mind as he breaks the kiss, holding her to him in a warm and secure embrace. "Maka, I wouldn't have rejected you. Honestly, you really are an idiot." Soul pressed her as close to him as possible, the fabric from their clothes rubbing together in odd and uncomfortable friction. Maka pulled away slightly, breaking the embrace. She sits up completely, Soul reluctant to let her go. "Maka?"

Maka reaches down, undoing the latches on her boots before kicking them off and clear across the room, hitting the door with a loud clunk before landing right in front of it. She shrugs out of her jacket and stands up long enough to throw it across the room where it lands near her boots. She sits back down, pulling at the tie around her neck, loosening it. She was about to toss that too when Soul stops her, his hands over hers. She releases the grip on her tie and Soul pulls it off for her, casually tossing it over his shoulder where it lands somewhere behind him on the bed. He smirks, pulling her back into the same embrace as before, taking this as an opportunity to fall back onto the bed, his head resting on his pillow.

"Better?

Maka nods. "Much. Thanks, Soul." Maka was now in an awkward position. She was still sitting but since Soul pulled her partially down with him, her head was resting on his abs. She sits up again, crawling across the bed until she straddles Soul. She inches up until she is laying on top of him. She hooks her arms around his back and presses her ear up to his chest, breathing him in.

Soul glances down at her and smiles, trying his best to ignore his growing...desire. He was content with Maka laying on him like this, it was relaxing but he couldn't help the growing urge, especially when she would move a certain way and the fabric of her panties would brush up against the denim of his jeans. She was unknowingly making this grow steadily uncomfortable for him. He was so focused on trying to keep his urges in check, that he didn't notice Maka was now looming over him, propped up by her arms that were on either side of him. He looked up to find green eyes glancing down at him, a look of confusion on her face. Her pigtails brushed up against his face and it tickled a bit.

"Soul?"

"Hmm, Maka?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh? N-no why?"

"Because you seem distracted. Did I do something wrong?" Maka began to recoil, moving more to try and get off him, which of course, caused her brush up against his crotch again. He couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips. Maka's eyes widened. "S-soul?"

"No, Maka, you aren't doing anything wrong per se, but your accidental movements are...making things difficult."

Maka didn't quite catch his meaning until she noticed a tightness in his pants. Reality had dawned on her and she quickly jumped to get off him, only to be stopped by the strong arm of Soul. "No don't leave. I'll...try to control myself."

Maka's gaze went from Soul to his crotch where it stayed, her eyes fixated on the buldge in his pants. Maka didn't notice Soul blushing from embarrassment as she stared, not blinking until Soul once again pulled her down very harshly as she slams against him, wincing a bit as her bound breasts slam against his chest. She was about to object when Soul's lips found hers with a searing kiss, filled with passion and lust. She forgot all objections and any rational thought all together after that, passion giving way to everything else. She returns the kiss with equal vigor and before long, they are exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

Soul's hands slink up the back of Maka's shirt, feeling out exactly how she bound her breasts. He moves them to the front, unzipping the compression vest slowly, releasing her B Cup boobs from their imprisonment. They were modest compared to some of the other girls in their class, but they were more than enough for him. He places his hands over them and squeezes them lightly, eliciting a small moan in response. Maka had now broken the kiss, sitting up now so her crotch was once again directly over his. She pulls the shirt up over her head, glad it was already partially unbuttoned from her laziness this morning. She tosses it to the side of the bed, followed shortly afterwards by the binding vest. Her top half was now fully exposed to Soul's hungry eyes. He immediately attacked, sitting up and propping himself up with the headboard of his bed. He used one hand to knead her left breast while using the other one to steady her from behind. She moans loudly in response, arching her back and pushing her breasts further towards him. Soul licks his lips playfully before placing his mouth over her other breast. He bites down gently, causing her to inhale sharply from the sensation of his sharp teeth against her sensitive breast. He sucks gently on her nipple, every so often grazing his teeth against her nipple. Maka cries out in pleasure, arching her back even more and grinding up against him. Soul moans at the contact between her crotch and his as she grinds into him as a reaction to his ministrations.

Maka's panties were now soaked from the pleasure she was receiving and she could feel her whole body tense up as waves of pleasure shook her whole body. She moans, lustfully calling out Soul's name which in return, causes him to moan at the sound of his name on her lips. Soul's shirt was soaked with perspiration and he grudgingly pulled away from her. Maka whimpered from the cold air as Soul sat up, yanking off the black tie he was wearing and placing it on the nightstand next to him, muttering a bit about hating ties. He rips off his shirt, causing the buttons to pop off and fly in different directions all over his room. He throws the shirt on the floor and it lands next to Maka's on the side of his bed. He the glances over and notices Maka's pink tie next to him. He picks it up, holding it in his hand. He strokes the silk slightly before smirking. Maka looks at him quizzically, not having time to response as she is grasped by Soul and flipped over, Soul now on top of her. She glances over at him and notices their Spartoi ties in his hands.

"S-Soul?"

Soul places a slender finger over her mouth to shush her and pins her to the bed using his strong legs. Maka, realizing his intentions, struggles against him to get free.

"S-Soul.."

Soul, completely fixated, ties her arms to the bed posts using the Spartoi ties then sits back on his legs, admiring his meister's smooth skin, which now glistened with sweat. Maka struggled now to free her arms so she could clobber him with her trusty novel, not at all enjoying her current situation.

"Soul!"

Soul leaned down, whispering in her ear, a bit more husky than usual, "Maka, just trust me. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Maka shivered under the sound of his voice. She knew Soul would never hurt her, but what was with the ties then? "But..."

Maka's protest was silenced by Soul's lips crushing up against hers. Maka still tried desperately to get free, but stopped protesting at the feeling of Soul's hand on her breasts, squeezing and teasing, She moaned into the kiss, relaxing against the restraints and nearly forgetting they where there. He trailed his other hand down her chest, down her abdomen, stopping at her skirt, which he somehow managed to yank down to her knees with one hand. She wiggled a bit until she managed to kick her legs free of the skirt, it resting at the end of the bed. Maka was enjoying the feeling of Soul's hand on her breasts when he broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her neck until he comes to a stop on her other breast, which he immediately and hungrily attacks. Maka moans, a deep throaty moan and Soul uses the distraction to slip his free hand into her panties, squeezing her mound lightly before sinking a finger into her, eliciting a huge moan from Maka who was now bucking against the restraints.

"S-SOUL!"

Soul just smiled against the nipple he was sucking on as he pushed his finger in further, exploring her with his finger. She moaned in pleasure, bucking again against the restraints and thrusting her hips up to meet him, causing his finger to sink even further into her. He stops all attention to her breasts and looks up at her, her eyes heavy, lidded with desire. He smiles, whispering into her ear. "Maka, cum for me."

Maka shrieks when he withdraws his finger completley only to shove it back in with more force. He then begins pumping in and out of her with his finger, stopping after a few moments only to return with another. The added finger elicits a growl from Maka as she thrusts up again. He feels her tightening in response and removes his fingers from her. He sits back on his feet and looks at her panties, which were the same color orange as his motorcycle. He chuckles to himself at this realitization and playfully tugs on them, Maka whining in response.

"Soul why'd you stop?"

Soul doesn't answer nor look up at her. He instead latches onto the waistband of her panties and tugs them off with force. Maka shivers slightly from the cold, glancing down at Soul, noting the look of desire in his eyes and the ever growing buldge in his pants. Soul licks his lips, spreading apart Maka's legs with his hands, placing one leg over each shoulder and positioning himself right in front of her womanhood. He breathes in deeply, exhailing slowly. He splits apart her opening with his hand, using the other to brace himself before plunging his tongue into her slick folds, his teeth brushing against her clit playfully. Maka shrieks, then shudders, her body thrashing against her restraints as Soul's tongue dives into her. Waves of pleasure course through her and she can feel herself close to her limits. Soul hits the right spot and sends her over the edge. She moans out louder than ever.

"Soul, I'm going to...ah."

Maka climaxes, releasing her fluids into Soul's mouth. His tongue laps up her juices, reveling in the feeling of her. He pulls slowly away licking his lips as he does. He sits back on his feet once again, grunting in discomfort as his jeans are now very confining.

"Soul?"

Soul smiles at her, glancing over to her. "Maka?"

Maka smiles back, practically glowing from the experience she just had. "That was amazing."

Soul smiled, chuckling lightly as he stands up on the bed, unable to stand wearing tight anything at the moment. He unbuckles his belt, whipping it out of the belt loops in one swift moment. He then unbuttons his jeans, unzips them and kicks them off, happy to be relieved of that burden. He then gets on his hands and knees, crawling over towards Maka, kissing her gently as he unties the ties from the bedpost and releases her hands. Maka immediately reaches up for him, pulling her down on top of him. When they break off the kiss, Maka speaks.

"Soul, why did you tie me up?"

"I was afraid you'd stop me."

"I was going to until I realized what you were doing."

Soul chuckles, his boxers slightly more comfortable than his jeans, but still restricting. He lets out a grunt when his penis brushes up against her, poking her in the inner thigh. Maka moans lightly at the feeling of his cock against her thigh. She felt bad for all the attention she recieved when he had his own needs to take care of. She pushes up against him until Soul is sitting up on his knees.

"Maka?"

Maka leans in, whispering in his ear while grasping his erect penis through his boxers. She musters up the most sultry voice she can. "Let me help you with this, Soul."

Soul's eyes widen in shock as Maka, HIS Maka used the most seductive voice he ever heard. His sweet, innocent Maka was trying to help him...wait...what? Soul's nose gushes blood uncontrollably, dripping down his face and torso. Maka strokes his penis while licking up the blood off his face. He has created a monster and he had a feeling he was going to love every minute of it.


	3. Killer Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So TECHNICALLY the song "Killer Queen" is about prostitute, which obviously Maka is not a prostitute, but I still felt it was somewhat fitting. Plus, I love the song so...

Soul's head is swimming as he tries, desperately, to hold onto reality. Maka, HIS Maka was there, stroking his manhood for all its worth. The world around him was fuzzy and unfocused. Maka had long since removed his boxers and it was around then that Soul's reality began to get fuzzy. He snaps back to reality when he feels Maka's lips pressed lightly against his penis. He looks down at her, her hair stuck to her face. One pig tail had fallen out somewhere along the line and part of other one was half falling out, but neither of them cared. She is a sweaty mess, which, of course, made her look sexier than he ever thought possible. "M-Maka?"

Maka looks up, a look of worry on her face. "Yea, Soul?"

"Are you...sure about this?"

Maka shoves his shoulders back a bit, positioning herself in front of him to have better access to his penis. She licks up and down the length of his shaft, sending a shock wave throughout Soul's body and causing his penis to harden even further. She strokes his balls with one hand, while supporting her weight with the other. She leans down, placing her mouth over the tip of his cock, sucking lightly. Soul moans loudly in response, egging Maka on.

She continues, her confidence growing with Soul's reaction. She shoves more in her mouth, as much as she can fit and sucks harder, flicking her tongue out. She bops her head up and down, causing Soul to thrust into her mouth in response. Maka fights back the gag reflex, accommodating as much of Soul's cock as she could. Maka and Soul match each others pace, him thrusting into her mouth and she, in turn sucking him harder and deeper. This was way better than the times in the shower by himself, MUCH better. Maka got rougher as her head was pounding with Soul's wavelength, so strong it was practically overpowering. She can feel Soul shift underneath her and felt the pulsing of his penis in her mouth. She needed release, for Soul, for her sanity, for her head that was pounding with the intensity of everything the two of them were sharing. It was getting harder to focus, the throbbing in her head and Soul's penis being about equal.

"M-maka I'm..." Soul couldn't finish his sentence, his body clenching in climax as he shoots his seed into Maka's mouth. Maka, a bit shocked at first, swallows it in response, unsure what else to even do. Soul slumps onto his bed and closes his eyes, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from the harsh angle the setting sun was making through his window. He was completely spent and happier than he's ever been.

The pounding in Maka's head from Soul's wavelength subsided and Maka crawls over to him, propping herself up on either side of his torso with her slender arms. "Soul? I.."

Soul removes the hand from over his eyes and opens one eye slowly, staring at Maka as a small smile crept on his face. "Shh, Maka. Don't ruin it," Soul replied, reaching up with one hand to place a finger over her soft lips.

Maka cocks her head to one side in confusion, not sure what he meant by that, though she supposed saying anything would truly ruin the moment. She smiled down at him before crawling over to him, curling up next to him on his small bed. Soul's bed was really only big enough for one person, but Maka was petite and squeezed in next to him in a somewhat comfortable manor. She relaxes herself into him, placing her head onto his sculpted chest. Soul pulls her closer to him, their combined warmth keeping them warm. She closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep, completely exhausted from the events of today, but Maka's brain refuses to let her be. 'Am I really allowed to be happy like this with Soul? Is this what I wanted?' She was half expecting a snarky remark from Soul, but was slightly disappointed to discover he had fallen asleep, drool dribbling down the side of his face. She nearly laughs at the sight, settling in more. She had told her brain to shut up, not really knowing the answer to her questions, but deciding she needed rest. She wiggled a bit more under Soul's arm before finally falling asleep.

When she awakens, the sun had finished setting and darkness had set in, the moonlight now the only light in the room. "Eh? Hmm?" Maka yawns, lazily prying herself off Soul and stretching, her back cracking lightly from having slept in a somewhat awkward position. She looks around the room, trying to regain her bearings. She looks around the room, noting almost immediately that it was not her room. Panicking a bit, she jolts upright, scanning the room more thoroughly. She notices the clothes all over the room, scattered about in a frenzy and cringes, her inner neat freak kicking in. Her brain finally starts to catch up and she recognizes the room as Soul's.

"Why am I in Soul's room?" She then glances down, noticing the naked form of Soul sleeping on his bed. "Soul?" 'Wait a second. Soul is naked. Why is he..?' She glances around the room once more, recognizing that some of the clothes are hers as well. It was then that her brain caught up completely and she remembered exactly how she got there. She leans down, placing a gentle kiss on Soul's lips. Soul reacts by pulling her down on top of him, causing her boobs to crash against his chest painfully. "Soul?"

Soul pulls her into a tight hug, shushing her with another kiss. "Maka, just stay like this for a little while longer, all right?" Maka, nods, not really seeing why she shouldn't stay in Soul's warm arms all day. She snuggles into him, resting her head right under his. She sighs contented, until she hears a loud knock on the door. Thinking it's probably Tsubaki worried, she ignores it. She knows she should probably answer it. Not answering it would only worry Tsubaki more. She moves to get up, but Soul's strong arms keep her locked in place.

"Soul, the door."

"Mmpf, Maka, whoever's at the door can fuck off. We'll see whoever it is tomorrow at school."

"But what if it's Tsubaki? She was pretty concerned about you at school earlier, especially when you beat Black*Star out of the classroom."

"I beat Black*Star?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Guess I was so focused on getting home, I didn't notice."

This time, the doorbell rings and a voice can be heard from the other side of it.

"Maka? Maka it's Papa are you home?"

"Mmm, Papa not now. Wait...PAPA?!" Maka bolts upright, and Soul right after, quite comically.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know, Soul. It's not like he ever calls me first before showing up!" Maka reaches for a shirt, any shirt and puts it on, not noticing that it's Soul's. She scrambles off the bed, finding her skirt and attempting to throw it on, shooting a glare at Soul when she notices that the top two buttons on it are torn off. The only thing keeping it up now were the bottom two buttons, causing it to sit crooked on her hips. She tries to button the buttons on the shirt, only then noticing that it's Soul's and that all the buttons are missing on that as well. With no time to switch anything she begins to improvise.

Spirit, never being patient, rang the doorbell again. Then, for good measure, knocked a few seconds later, louder than before. "Maka?"

"J-just a minute, Papa," Maka called, yanking the other ribbon out of her hair and tying through the button holes to keep the shirt closed, hiding the ribbon as best she can. She tries, in vain, to make her hair not look like a bird nested in it before darting for the door, getting there just moments before Spirit kicked it in. Glad she spared her poor door the abuse of Spirit's foot, she cleared her throat, trying to mask the nervousness of seeing her father so soon after her encounter with Soul.

"Hello, Papa. What brings you here?" She choked out, managing to keep her tone even, hiding the nervousness she felt rather well.

Spirit looks at Maka, his expression first the usual overly cheery smile, then to a scowl as he takes in her state, noting the shirt and disheveled skirt. "Maka, what's with your hair?"

"Oh..I was...really...tired after school and took a nap. Sorry."

Spirit scowls a bit longer then smiles, clearly buying Maka's terrible lie. "Oh I see. Well, sorry to have disturbed you. I know how hard you work at school. Well, I guess I should've called first. Anyway, Shinigami-sama wanted me to give you and Soul this." He hands Maka a large folder with Shinigami's personal seal on it. "He says it's urgent and to read it immediately." Spirit smiles at her and turns to walk away. He was just about to say his good-byes when he sees Soul, just in his underwear, exiting his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Soul yawns, sleep still clinging to him like a blanket. "Hey Maka, what's up? Who was at the door?" Soul walked towards her, stopping in a hurry when he notices Spirit at the door. "Pops?"

Spirit's eyes widen in shock as he tries to shove his way inside. "MAKA WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! MAKA!"

Maka uses all her strength to shove her father back outside, slamming the door shut with her shoulder and sliding the lock to lock the door.

"Dammit, Soul. Next time, make sure you at least have pants on before parading into the living room! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry, Maka. I couldn't find my jeans. Besides, I thought it was Tsubaki or something."

Maka sighs, chuckling a bit. They were quite the sight. She could hear Spirit yelling at Soul still from outside the door, eventually the yelling getting fainter. Maka peeks outside to see Stein dragging her idiot father off, back towards Shibusen. She chuckles again, returning her attention back to Soul. "It's all right. Just be more careful, idiot," she began, whacking Soul lightly over the head with the folder in her hand. "Anyway, this is the reason Papa stopped by," she said, showing the folder to Soul.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Papa just said it was urgent and to read it at once."

Soul glances it over, noticing the seal from Shinigami on it. "It's from Shinigami-sama?"

Maka nods, walking over to the couch. She places the folder on the coffee table and opens it, breaking the official seal. She takes out the document that's inside and reads it over. "Looks like it's one of the first official tasks for Spartoi."

"Hmm?"

"It seems like recon, nothing too complicated." Soul nods in acknowledgement, getting up off the couch and heading back towards his room. Maka follows after him. "Soul?..." Maka enters Soul's room moments after him to find him on his hands and knees, rummaging through the pile of clothes on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my jeans, Maka. We should probably both shower before going to meet Shinigami-sama, don't you think?"

Maka nods, bending down next to him to aid in the search. She crawls half way under the bed, finding his jeans and something else far more disgusting than she ever imagined. She can't help but shriek in disgust.

"Maka?" Soul called out, a bit concerned over her sudden shriek. "Are you all right?" Maka reverses out from under Soul's bed, holding his jeans and something else that was black, gray and slimy looking. She hands Soul his jeans, nodding slowly, but still not saying a word. After a few more moments, she speaks.

"Soul, when was the last time you cleaned under your bed?"

"Why the hell would anyone clean under their bed?"

Maka blanched, lifting up the black and gray object for Soul to see. "To prevent things like this from happening," she stated, shoving the object in Soul's face.

Soul blinked, looking at the object in question before turning pale himself. "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

Maka nodded. "Yes, Soul, it IS what you think it is. This is the anchovy and olive sandwich that Blair made you the night before she left six months ago."

Soul looked visibly sick, whether from the sight of the six month old sandwich or the memory of Blair excitedly watching as he took his first and only bite, Maka couldn't be certain. She got to her feet, slowly making her way to the kitchen with her head down, holding the sandwich arms length away from her as she threw it into the trash can. She then returns to Soul's room, gathering her boots and panties before retreating into her room.

Soul rummages around in his closet, finding a clean shirt among the mini explosion of dirty clothes piled at the bottom. He finds an orange t-shirt and grabs it, the jeans Maka helped him find flung over his shoulder. He backs out of the closet, taking caution not to fall over the clothes and makes his way to the dresser. He reaches for a clean pair of boxers when he hears the shower start. Smirking, he snatches up a pair and opens his door slowly, staring at the closed door of the bathroom. He steps out of his room and turns the handle to the bathroom, a bit surprised to find it unlocked. Maka was going to regret not locking the door.


	4. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up after Maka's embarassing encounter with her father.   
> Maka REALLY needs to learn to lock doors.

Soul ever so slowly opened the door, being careful to avoid creaking it. He opens it enough to slip in the room sideways. He debates closing the door behind him, but didn't trust the creaky hinge to not give him away. It was already a miracle it didn't creak upon opening it and he was not about to throw his good fortune away. He grinned widely, plotting how best to approach his prey without alerting her to his presence. She was humming along to something, ever so slightly off key. The music made his attack even more unnoticeable. He puts down his clean clothes and slips out of his boxers, tip toeing to the edge of the shower stall. He very cautiously opens the curtain, knowing full well that this would be, by far, the trickiest part of the whole thing. He gently glides the curtain over the metal bar, careful to make sure the curtain doesn't make much noise and slips in silently behind her. He steals a glance in her direction, relieved to notice that she was not facing him and her eyes were closed from the shampoo being washed out of her bangs. He licks his lips, carefully making his way closer to her. He was about to attack her when he felt the familiar spine of Gangan crash down on his skull. His face hits the tiled floor with a wet smack.

"SOUL! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of here!"

"What the hell? You have the fucking book in the shower too?"

Maka glares at him, raising the book above her head, ready for another Maka chop. Soul's eyes widen in fear and he turns to leave, but not before the book slams into the back of his retreating head. "I said get out, Soul!"

"Well, maybe next time you should lock the fucking door!" He snapped, dodging a second book that was hurled from over the top of the shower. He, however, does not leave, assuming she's out of ammo. He grabs the books and places them by her clothes on the far side of the bathroom, a safe distance from the shower and he approaches again after a moment.

Maka waits a few moments, staring at the curtain, looking for any shadows, though it was hard to tell since the curtain was black and not at all see through. She huffs, releasing the last of her anger for Soul coming in like that and reaches for her soap, only to see a hand already on it. She turns around again, fury renewed at Soul standing there, naked and holding her favorite lavender soap. "Do you mind?"

Soul smirks. "Not at all, Maka. It seemed like you needed some help."

"I can take showers on my own, Soul."

Soul raises an eyebrow and, as if on cue, the radio decides to play "Addicted" by Saving Abel. Maka instantly gets nervous, trying her best to cover up, though Soul had no idea why. What happened to the killer queen from a few hours ago? He moved in closer, pulling her hands away and pulling her into his arms. "I'm not so sure. You seemed pretty lonely. Why don't I keep you company?" His voice was low and sultry and sent shivers down Maka's back. She moaned at the sound of his voice and Soul skipped right to the point, kissing her lips while grasping her breasts in his hands, tracing circles around the nipples, instantly pert from his touch. She moans in pleasure and Soul backs her against the wall, the shower water running down his back as he breaks the kiss, trailing his tongue down her slick chest and finding her breast. He removes his hand from one of them and uses it to pull her slightly off the wall, now only her shoulders pressing against it. He licks her breast in the same circular motion his hand was doing, meanwhile the breast still being fondled by his hand now being squeezed. She moans loudly, it echoing off the walls in the bathroom.

She had now thrown her arms around Soul, his hand now free to roam. He let it trail down her back, squeezing her hip gently and eliciting a squeak from Maka. He chuckles lightly, the added hot air causing Maka to moan from the extra sensation on her breast. The hand travels down further, squeezing her ass before coming forward and playing with her neatly trimmed pubic hair. Maka inhaled sharply at Soul's touch, moaning loudly when his finger dipped inside. He twirled his finger around her clit, teasing the sensitive nub before inserting his finger into her vagina. He thrust it in slowly, then pulls it back out just as slowly before thrusting it in again. Maka lets out a low growl and Soul chuckles lightly in amusement. He removes his mouth from her breast, bringing it up to her ear. "Maka, you sound so sexy."

Maka blushes, emitting another loud moan as Soul increased the pace, thrusting his finger in and out faster. "S-soul...ughhh...:"

Soul smiles, biting lightly at her neck. He removed his hand from her other breast, focusing all his attention elsewhere. He rested the free hand on her hip. He removes his finger, only to thrust back in with more intensity, adding a second finger. He stretches her, scissoring back and forth a bit before once again thrusting in an out. Maka's moans intensify and he places his lips on hers once more, devouring her mouth, exploring every inch of it. She moans into his mouth again as Soul adds another finger, stretching her even further. He teases her by pulling out all the way, then thrusting them back in slowly, maddeningly slow. He increases the pace, but only ever so slightly. He was hard now and he couldn't help the fact that his hard cock was rubbing up against her leg. He was nearing the point of no return and was inwardly hoping Maka would be willing to help him out.

"Soul...please."

"Hmm? Maka? Please what?"

"More. Go faster. I need more."

Soul, never one to deny his meister increases the speed, thrusting in and out until he can feel her walls contracting, nearing her limit. He then withdrew all his fingers, not allowing her to climax. He needed her and wanted her to come with him, together as one. He pulled away from her, releasing her and standing back a bit. Maka glances up at him, a look of disappointment and lust on her face. She was clearly looking for completion, but so was he.

"Soul?"

"Maka?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because I can no longer control myself. If I...If I continued, I wouldn't have been able to stop until..."

Maka leaned in slightly towards him, urging him to continue. "Until what, Soul? You don't have to hold back anymore, no more secrets, right?"

Soul looked into her eyes, smiling at Maka slightly when he heard those words. He leaned in, whispering in her ear in a low, feral voice. "I wouldn't have been able to stop until I fucked you senseless."

Maka's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't really surprised by that, why should she be, but she had to admit, it was coming together very quickly and she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself. She needed Soul more than she's ever needed anything in her whole life and it scared her to admit. The admission of feelings felt so long ago, but in reality, was only a few hours ago and now, here she is, in their oversized shower with Soul, aroused as all hell and ready. Ready to be with Soul, ready to stop denying herself, denying her feelings. Ready to accept him, the good, the bad, and the disorganized. She was ready to admit to herself that she loved him, has for a long time and was ready for their relationship to leave the status of meister and weapon, of good friends and move on to something more, whatever that might be. She inhaled deeply, bracing herself for what she was about to say, knowing she would never have the courage again.

"OK."

Soul looked slightly taken aback. "Huh?"

"I said OK dammit, don't make me say it again!"

"M-maka?"

Maka, frustrated from being left in an aroused state and from Soul apparently having gone stupid, despite being very obviously aroused himself and in need of release, spoke again, the frustration coming through her voice as she spat out. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

Soul smirked, never one to deny his meister anything. He nodded, pulling her in for another passionate kiss before gently pushing her against the wall of the shower. He lifts her legs up and she wraps them around his back. He glides himself in slowly, pushing in gradually so as to not hurt her. She inhales sharply as he pushes in all the way, wincing with her when the hymen broke. He looks at her face, and she smiles at him, nodding slightly.

"I'm OK, Soul."

Soul nods, pulling out a bit before thrusting in again, moving slowly at first to get her used to the feeling. She felt so good, but he knew he had to take it slow, for her sake, even if his brain was screaming to move. He starts to increase the pace, Maka and his moans competing for volume, though it wasn't long until she won that contest. "M-maka you're fucking amazing."

Maka moans. "S-soul. Fuck...faster."

Soul, never one to deny his meister anything, complies, increasing the speed. She grinds into him in time with his thrusts, adding to the intensity. The shower water was turning cold and it sent goosebumps down Soul's back, but he wasn't really noticing as he pounded into his meister. Maka screamed in ecstasy when he hit her sweet spot.

"Oh Soul...feels so...good." Maka could feel Soul pound into her harder and faster, hitting her sweet spot every time. She moans every time he hit it, wishing she could throw her head back. She grinds into him as much as she can, his penis penetrating her thoroughly. She lets out a gutteral growl, feeling herself close to climax. "Soul, I'm going to come."

Soul pulls her in for a kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth possesively. She moans again as his left hand plays with her breast, twisting the nipple sharply. Maka moans into his mouth, trying her best not to bite his tongue. She feels herself convulsing as he thrusts into her even harder, pressing her back a bit painfully into the wall. She releases, her juices surrounding his cock. He thrusts in once more before coming himself, releasing his seed inside her. He pulls out and holds her up.

Maka uncrosses her legs from behind Soul's back and slides down the shower wall, unable to stand. She glances up when she notices Soul looking down at her concerned.

"Maka?"

"I'm fine, Soul. Just...need to catch my breath." She shivers slightly at the now ice water splashing onto her legs. Soul offers her a hand up, which she accepts after a moment and gets to her feet. She reaches for the nob and turns the water off, shivering again. Soul comes up behind her, hugging her into him.

"Heh, so much for the shower I guess."

Maka laughs, glancing up at him. "And who's fault is that, idiot?"

Soul snorts. "Fair enough. I was surprised that you had your books in the shower with you. Who does that?"  
Maka blushes, whacking him playfully on the arm. "Why don't we get dressed? We still have to go see Shinigami-sama."

Soul sighs, knowing she was right, but not wanting to leave this house, or her, or their newly discovered relationship. He wasn't sure if this was love or not, but he liked where it was going none the less. Still, he knew he loved her, and he was fairly certain she loved him, but it still wouldn't hurt to hear her say it, for her to affirm it. He releases her from his embrace and opens the curtain, stepping out onto the floor mat in front of the shower. He walks over to the linen closet, taking a towel out while throwing one at Maka who was still standing on the floor mat. She smiles at him, reaching out to shut off the radio before wrapping the towel around herself and walking over to her clothes.

Maka starts to dry herself off, still unsure of what just happened and what it all means. She had gotten her panties on and was putting on a pair of denim shorts. She knew she was going to have to ride on Soul's motorcycle and it was easier to wear shorts. She was reaching for her bra when she could no longer hold back.

"Soul?"

Soul had already gotten on his boxers and jeans and had his head halfway through the shirt when Maka spoke, saying his name softly. He pushed his head through all the way before answering. "Yeah Maka?"

"Um..well, I..."

"Maka?"

Maka inhales deeply before continuing, blurting out the next part. "I want you to know that I didn't do that just because we both needed it."

"Maka, what the hell are you talking about?"

Maka had finished getting dressed, wrapping the towel around her sandy blonde hair before attempting to explain. "Well, I mean...that is...you..you..."

Soul sighs, suppressing a chuckle at how much Maka was rambling right now. He knew she was nervous. She always rambled when she was nervous. It was one of the many cute things about her. Still, after everything they did today, there was hardly anything to be nervous about. 'You're a fucking hypocrite, Soul. You can't say it either, can you?' Soul exhales, silencing his inner self and glad that Maka didn't pick up on it, probably too nervous herself to notice. 'JUST FUCKING SAY IT!'

"Maka, I didn't...I would never do anything like that with just anyone." Soul stated, walking over to her and pulling her into an embrace. The towel was unpleasantly in his face, but he didn't really let that bother him.

"Soul?"

'Now or never, Soul.' Soul smiles at her, grazing a calloused finger over her lips. "Maka, I love you."

Maka smiles up at him, bumping his nose with the towel on her head. He makes a slight noise, but doesn't complain about it. She sighs in relief at his declaration. It was there. He said it, completely unafraid. She needed to say it now, let him know she felt the same. She needed him, wanted him now and always. If only she could say the things on her mind as easily out loud. "S-soul, I...I love you too." She stammered out, still rather nervous, though she wasn't entirely sure why at this point. She notices the towel that was around her hair was on the floor. Soul had removed it so he could bring her closer and kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his back, deepening the kiss. He picks her up and they exit the bathroom, Soul carrying Maka in his arms.


	5. This Fire Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very...interesting train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I left the story. It's not really an ideal stopping point so I'd like to eventually get it to one, but I currently have another project I'm working on and won't have the time to return to this for a while.  
> I would like to because Soul and Maka are one of my favorite pairings (even if they aren't -technically- cannon. I really just think that Okubo felt he didn't need to explain their relationship anymore...or he was just lazy. Whatever I hated the ending anyway.) and I feel they deserve to have a more proper ending to their story. :)

Soul deposited Maka outside her bedroom door, which was conveniently right next to the bathroom. He smiles down at her before turning on his heel and heading for his room directly across the hall. He opens his door, rummaging through the disaster he calls a closet again, looking for his backpack and motorcycle accessories. He hesitates at the pile of dirty clothes, pausing to weigh his options before diving into the pile, reemerging a few moments later with his backpack and motorcycle helmet. He crosses over to his bed, putting his shoes on when he hears a soft knock on the door. "Soul?" Maka's voice came softly from the other side and he calls out to her. "Come in, Maka."

Maka opens the door to Soul's room, nearly dying in the pile of clothes that exploded from Soul's closet. She glances at the clothes, then at Soul, smiling while handing him over a pile of clean, neatly folded clothes. "Looks like I was right in assuming you might need these." Her own backpack, which was only flung over one shoulder, was sliding down and she places on the floor of Soul's room. "Er...what the hell happened here?" She asked, motioning to the bomb of clothes that had exploded everywhere.

Soul chuckles, placing the clean clothes surprisingly neatly on his bed, holding up his backpack. "Had to rescue this and the helmet. I should probably clean that up eventually."

Maka nods in agreement, picking her backpack back up and placing it over both shoulders. She takes the helmet from Soul, since it was the one she used and smiled at him. "I'll be waiting in the garage then. Don't take too long, Soul. I don't want to keep Shinigami-sama waiting." She turns around and leaves Soul's room, closing the door gently behind her.

Soul quickly picks out a few day's worth of clothes and shoves them into the backpack without much care, grabs his hair products and other essentials and throws them on top. He looks around quickly for his motorcycle keys, spotting them on top of his dresser. He grabs them and runs out the door, not really remembering to close his door, but that hardly mattered. He closes and locks the door to their apartment before joining Maka. She was leaning against his motorcycle, nose in a book when he approached, nudging her gently and calling her a nerd. She quickly puts the book away, putting the helmet on and jumping on the back behind Soul, holding on tight.

The Death Room was void of anyone except Shinigami-sama when they arrived, noting the absence of Maka's father, for which both of them were grateful. They enter the room, standing in front of Death's desk, looking up at the tall, slender figure of Shinigami.

"Ah! Maka and Soul! It seems you got my message after all. I wasn't sure since Spirit came back a babbling idiot."

"What else is new?" Soul asked dryly. This was not the first time Spirit's antics were talked about and Soul wondered how many Reaper Chops the Death Scythe received before he managed to compose himself.

Shinigami thought about it for a moment, then responded. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Soul, but this was worse than usual. I had to Reaper Chop him so many times, he had to be brought to the infirmary. You can imagine how delighted he'll be to see Stein first thing upon waking up."

They all laugh before Maka gets to the point. "Shinigami-sama, you said that we were to do some surveillance. Where exactly are we going?"

Shinigami looked down on them, his intentions unreadable behind the permanent, cheerful mask he always wore. Some God of Death he was with such a cheerful demeanor and mask. He placed his comically large hands together and began. "Well, it seems there's been some suspicious activity in a small town about an hour from Seattle. It's called Lake Vernon. You see, up until recently, it was a peaceful and pleasant place. Now, it's a source of madness. It's turned all the townsfolk crazy and people in neighboring areas are becoming worried. If this reaches Seattle, there's no telling how much of Washington could be affected."

"E-excuse me? Washington?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it's actually quite pleasant this time of year, usually. Still, you're going to need something more than just your motorcycle, Soul. Washington is a bit far from Nevada."

Soul stares off into nothingness, perhaps trying to figure out how far exactly this place was from Nevada and how much of a colossal pain this was going to be.

Maka elbows Soul in the ribs and he grunts lightly before snapping out of it. "We'll be prepared to leave immediately, Shinigami-sama." She said, smiling at him.

"Good. I'll have Marie come get you right away."

Soul and Maka exchange glances. Shinigami was trusting Marie of all people to take them some where? She was probably the last person who should be asked, but since Stein was preoccupied elsewhere, I suppose there was no choice. They nodded and made their way out of the Death Room, waiting for Marie outside Shibusen. It was a while later when she arrived, looking as confused as ever. Soul and Maka were sitting on the steps, Soul having laid back rather uncomfortably on the ones behind him, using his backpack as a pillow. Maka sat there, slightly hunched over with her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Ah there you guys are. Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I still don't know my way around here too well."

Soul and Maka got to their feet, both stretching a bit. Soul yawns and they follow Marie to Stein's car. "That's all right, Miss Marie, but we should probably hurry up. Shinigami-sama made this sound urgent," Maka stated, getting into the back of the car with Soul, who looked half awake. Marie nods, handing Maka a stack of tickets. "What the heck is all this?"

Marie looks at her from the rear-view mirror as they merge onto the interstate right outside Death City's city limits. "Well, those are train tickets from here to Seattle. Not sure what you're supposed to do after that. Spirit said something about reservations at a bed and breakfast." She looks perplexed and begins rummaging through her bags, looking for something, though Maka and Soul were not sure what since they already had their train tickets.

"Marie, it's over 60 miles from Seattle to Lake Vernon. How are we supposed to get there?" Maka asked.

Marie sighs, temporarily stopping her rummaging to look at Maka. "I don't know. I guess you'll have to take a taxi or something. Ah hah!" She had turned her attention back to her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper moments later. "This is the information for the bed and breakfast." She hands Maka the piece of paper and she places it, along with the train tickets in the front zipper of her backpack.

Soul and Maka look at each other then at Marie. "Why the fuck aren't we just flying there?" Soul asked, more than a little annoyed. He wasn't about to spend nearly 24 hours on a train from Nevada to Seattle. That was NOT going to happen.

Marie sighed, continuing her drive. "Well, I'm not sure. It was Spirit who was put in charge of all of this..."

"Why would anyone trust Spirit to book a trip? Especially one as far away as Seattle?"

Marie shrugged as they neared the station. She pulled Stein's car into an empty parking spot and got out, greeting Maka and Soul as they exited the car. "I don't know, to be honest. At any rate, the tickets aren't refundable so there's nothing to be done about it now. It's sure to be a scenic ride, just enjoy it. Besides, I thought you said you weren't fond of flying, Soul."

"No, I said I wasn't fond of being used to fly, that's completely different." Soul sighs, having given up arguing. He and Maka are ushered inside the train station and they begin their search for the train that will take them on their long journey north to Seattle. They find it, handing their boarding passes to the attendant who motions for a valet to come over. They hand him their bags and are lead towards the back.

The man stops in front of a private car, opening the door for them. Maka and Soul step inside and the man closes the door behind them. They scan the room, taking in the surroundings and placing their bags on a small chair in the corner near the door. The room is very small, but that's to be expected on a train. The beds were pressed against opposite walls, barely big enough to fit one person. This left a small and awkward aisle down the center of the room, which had a shared night table in between. There was a door on the left side of the room that led into and even more ridiculously small bathroom, leaving them to wonder how a full grown adult would even fit in there, never mind be able to use it. It was nothing luxurious, just a small sink and toilet, not even a shower was in there. Good thing they sort of had one earlier.

"Maka, how the fuck are we supposed to sleep in here? The beds are so small and this space in between the two beds is a joke."

Maka nods in agreement, standing with her hand under her chin in thought. She then walks down the narrow space between the two beds and unplugs the lamp on the night table. She then moves the lamp and table to in front of the door, now blocking their way out and causing a serious fire hazard, though it seemed that the room as a whole was a fire hazard.

"Maka, what are you doing?"

Soul's question went unanswered as she shoves the two beds together on the far corner of the room opposite the bathroom. She then moves the nightstand and lamp next to it on the side not against the wall, leaving a bit of room between the bed and it. She furrows her brow again, not completely satisfied with the result.

"Well, this is better than nothing, but the beds are still ridiculously small."

Soul smirks, chuckling lightly. "I like this arrangement better though." He yawned, making for the spot near the wall and flopping down on it. He stares up at the ceiling, not really saying anything. He hears rustling, but doesn't look in Maka's direction, figuring she'd lay down when she was ready.

Maka walks to the door, locking it with a satisfying click. She opens her backpack and begins rummaging around in it, searching for her usual sleeping clothes: a shirt she stole from Soul years ago and small gray cotton shorts. She digs deeper and deeper, carefully emptying out the contents of her backpack. She blanches, staring down into the now empty backpack. After everything that had happened, she had apparently forgotten her sleep clothes. She searches around the room desperately, not noticing any luxury items like a robe or an extra blanket anywhere. Maka chuckles nervously to herself, stealing a glace in Soul's direction. He was currently staring at the ceiling, a small smile on his face. He had apparently not noticed the sorry state Maka was in. He hadn't even bothered changing out of his jeans, but Soul would probably just kick them off when ready for bed. Gulping nervously, she placed the neatly placed items from the bag back inside and placed it back onto the chair. She walked over to the entrance of the room and flipped the light switch off by the door. It had been dark by the time they had gotten to the train station so she was thankful that there was no light coming from anywhere.

Soul grunted a bit at the sudden darkness and sat up, searching for Maka's form in the darkness. He was still wearing his jeans and was a bit annoyed at the abruptness of having the light shut off. He was obviously not going to sleep in jeans and wondered why Maka shut the lights off when she knew he was still fully dressed. Shrugging, he kicked off his shoes, sending them about as far as they could go, which wasn't far given the tininess of their room. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and kicked them off. "Maka?"

"I'll be there in a second, Soul. I just need to brush my teeth first," she replied. He dark form darted for the bathroom door, a blinding sliver of light illuminating the dark room before she disappeared behind it. She breathed a sigh of relief at her quick thinking. She didn't know what to do when Soul called out for her so she did the first thing that came to mind: run for safety, which in this case was the bathroom. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. After the events of today, there's no reason to hide like this from Soul. Still, she couldn't help the reaction. It would take time for it to sink in fully that they were together now, that they had gone beyond simply friends, beyond partners and become something more intimate, more personal. She heard Soul yell out "All right. I'm going to go to bed then." and sighed. She waited a few minutes, actually brushing her teeth despite the fact that she said it as en excuse.

She quietly snuck out of the bathroom, shutting off the light and making her way to the foot of the bed. She saw Soul's sleeping frame and watched his steady breathing before removing all her clothes except her panties, still feeling insecure. She pulled back the covers and slipped in next to Soul, mindful of the slight space between the two mattresses. She exhaled deeply, getting comfortable when she felt the familiar arms of Soul wrap around her her waist, pulling her to him.

"Maka, are you all right? You seem tense." Soul stopped in his tracks, mind catching up with him. His hands were on Maka's soft skin. "Maka?" Soul smirked, mischief creeping into his voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Is this your way of saying you want to continue from earlier?"

"No!" Maka exclaimed, a bit harsher than she meant. She didn't regret the things that happened earlier, but she was really tired and needed rest. "No, I just forgot my sleeping clothes."

Soul smirked. "Oh? Is that right?" He teased, brushing his hands ever so lightly over Maka's breasts, causing Maka to tense and moan lightly.

"Soul, not here."

"Afraid of being heard?"

Maka could feel her cheeks warm at the comment, nodding ever so slightly. Soul let out a chuckle, but continued anyway, whispering in a low, husky voice. "Maka, I want you."

"S-soul, n-no s-sto..." Maka's voice trailed off as Soul's hands squeezed her breasts. He tugs at the nipples gently and Maka bucks into him. She tried to focus, tried to not moan, not wanting to be heard, but quickly losing control.

Soul couldn't resist any longer, turning Maka over onto her back. He hovered over her, straddling her on either side and putting his weight on his calves. He uses both hands to tease her breasts while plunging his lips hungrily on her. He forced his tongue into her mouth when she opened it to moan from the sensation of Soul's hands. His hands stopped all too soon, his desire growing with every soft moan she made into his mouth. He tore his lips from her and she whimpers in protest. He takes his hands off her breasts, placing a calloused finger over her mouth to silence her. He then moves both hands down her sides, tickling her lightly and causing her to let out a squeak. He latches onto her panties, pulling them off her and throwing them uncaring over his shoulder. Soul laughed as he used his hands to hoist her legs up over his shoulders, the position causing the sheets to fall away behind them. He sniffs her entrance slightly before slipping his tongue in, plunging in deep.

Maka moans loudly and she was pretty sure people in neighboring cabins were going to hear. She didn't really care though because right now, it was all about her and Soul. To hell with anyone else. Soul bites down gently and she cries out, digging her nails into the fabric of his shirt. He continues plunging his tongue in deeper and she releases, crying out his name. She felt like she was going to melt into the uncomfortable mattress when Soul releases her, placing her legs down gently. He reaches up and pulls his shirt over his head. Maka dared to look south, dared to stare at the tight bulge in Soul's boxers. She went to reach for the waistband when Soul stopped her, catching her wrist in his hand.

"Soul?" Maka asked, looking up questioningly. She wanted to return the favor, but why was she being stopped.

"Maka, it's all right. I..."

Maka wiggled her hand free and pulls Soul to her, smashing her lips on his. He returns the kiss deepening it. She uses the distraction to pull Soul's penis free of his boxers. Soul goes to stop her, but she wraps her legs around him holding him in place above her. Soul kicks his boxers free as best he can, realizing that Maka was not going to drop it. He didn't want to pressure her into anything, but he did need release and she was making it impossible for him to resist. She once again reaches for his penis, lightly touching it, the sensation electrifying for both.

"M-maka."

Maka reached up to place a finger over his lips, shushing him. She doesn't respond, she instead puts a bit of space between them, hand now fully wrapped around his erection. She slowly moves her hand up and down and Soul flops over, head practically hanging off the bed. She quickens her pace, the friction causing Soul to moan louder and louder. She stops for a moment, long enough to crawl towards him, face now hovering over his erect penis. He glances up at her, but doesn't dare open his mouth to speak, not sure anything more than incoherent and totally uncool squeaks would emerge anyway. She lowers her mouth down onto the tip, her hand that was gripping his shaft now moving down to cradle his balls, fondling them roughly while she slides his penis further into her mouth, head now bopping up and down.

Soul moans even louder in response, the moans practically reverberating off the walls of the too tiny room. If they had bothered to pay attention to anything besides each other, they probably would've noticed the sounds of their neighboring cars rustling, clear indication that they had woken or were in the process of, waking them up. Soul thrust up into her mouth and Maka, trying not to choke adjusts, increasing her pace to match his.

"M-maka!" Soul cries out, releasing his seed inside her mouth. Maka immediately pulls away, sitting back on her heels and wiping the excess off her mouth, while swallowing what was now in her mouth.

Silence had now fallen over both of them and Maka and Soul both blush slightly. The silence becomes filled with sexual tension and awkwardly, Soul speaks. "Maka?"

Maka looks up at Soul, who had a nervous smile on his face and smiles nervously back at him. "Y-yeah Soul?"

"Um..thanks." He sputtered out, inwardly scolding himself for not coming up with something better to say.

Maka chuckles lightly, exhaling nervously. She reaches out for him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm, tight embrace, placing her head on his shoulder. She was about to speak when she heard a loud bang on the door to their cabin, followed by an very angry voice.

"Look, I am very happy that you two clearly have a very active sex life, but the rest of us are trying to sleep, so stop fucking so we could get some sleep, eh?" A gruff, masculine voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Maka and Soul look at each other, then at the door. They chuckle lightly to themselves, if only to hide their mutual embarrassment. They don't apologize to the man on the other side of the door, but Soul gave an equally gruff, but far sexier sounding reply of "All right. Geez!" before settling into bed next to Maka. They listen as the footsteps fade away, Maka settling in next to Soul, snuggling in next to him as he pulls her in closer. Before too long, the dreadful discomfort of the mattress fades away and they fall asleep.


End file.
